


The Kindest Engine on Sodor?

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: Ever since the incident with the ducklings and Diesel tricking Percy to pick up the mayor at the old quarry, Diesel is trying to be nice to Percy and Duck. Is Diesel up to his old tricks again or is he actually trying to be gentle to the steam engines for once?





	1. Chapter 1

I was a rather busy morning on the island of Sodor. The engines hustled and bustled to get passengers to their destinations and got trucks to the proper locations.

Devious Diesel was at Brendam Docks and was shunting sleeping trucks and startling them awake. "Ah! Diesel! Don't shunt us while we're sleeping!" Diesel laughed and continued to push them towards Cranky the crane. "But its so much fun to shunt you in the morning! Maybe I should do this more often!" The trucks didn't seem so keen on that idea.

"No!"

"I don't like that idea!"

"Help!"

While the trucks cried and wailed while they were loaded with jam and other items that needed to be sent to Ulfstead Castle for Duck to deliver. Duck pulled into the docks and was waiting for the trucks to be loaded. He knew Diesel loved shunting the poor trucks and often time and again he scolded Diesel. "Since when did we shunt trucks while they were asleep? If I were woken in the same manner I would be cross with the engine who shunted me. Honestly, Diesel! It's true the trucks cause trouble but we shouldn't do the same to them."

Diesel scoffed and rolled his eyes at Duck. He really is a bother when he tells the other engines what to do or not to do with the troublesome trucks. The Great Western Railway engine really gets on his nerves. "Mind your own business Duck." he grumbled. Duck scowled at Diesel. Out of all the engines on the island Duck despised him. He causes nothing but trouble on the railway and Duck is surprised the Fat Controller hasn't sent him to the mainland. Finally the trucks are ready to be taken to castle. With the help of Cranky and some of the men who loaded the trucks Duck was carefully picked up and turned around on the track. Once he was turned around and Duck carefully backed up so he could be coupled to the trucks. Duck was finally coupled and was heading out of the docks. Before he left he heard a comment from none other than Diesel.

"Hey Duck! Don't start your waddling and quacking when you reach the Ulfstead Castle!"

Duck scowled while he steamed away and mumbled under his breath, "Duck isn't my real name. My real name is Montague. I don't like the name Montague. It sounds like the name of an old snooty know it all engine. The reason I used to waddle is my wheels were not the same size and whenever I was on the Great Western Railway I was given my nickname Duck." Duck was still cross when he reached a signal to stop. Thomas stopped by beside him and noticed his friend was indeed cross. "Something wrong Duck? You look cross."

Duck closed his eyes and gave a sigh. "It's Diesel again! Making fun of my nickname! Did you know yesterday he was making quacking sounds when I passed him? The nerve of him to do that!" Thomas made a face and reassured his old friend. "Oh, don't listen to him Duck. He is just trying to bust your buffers that's all. Before the signal turned green Thomas had an idea and smiled wickedly. "Did you know I caught Diesel cooing and acting sweet with a mother duck and her ducklings going over the tracks the other day?" Duck was surprised an a wide smile covered his face. He laughed and in between fits of laughter he managed to say, "Ducklings? Diesel nice to ducklings?" finally the signal turned green and Duck headed on the opposite track and said "We'll talk more later Thomas! The Duke And Duchess will be waiting for me! And with his firebox fired up he hurried off. Duck was on his way to the castle with a big smile on his face. It was unbelievable but Diesel? Nice to a mother duck moving her ducklings over the tracks? It seemed too bizarre of an idea that the one diesel engine is horrid to all the steam engines was nice to ducklings. Duck finally reached the castle bridge and the engines on the other side of the bridge lowered it to let in their friend. "Lower the bridge! The Duke won't be pleased if his goods trucks are late!" The bridge gave a groan and a creak as it was lowered to let in Duck. He went carefully over the bridge and it creaked and groaned. An old antique engine was there to greet Duck. His name is Stephen and he knows everything about how he was called "The Rocket" cause he was the fastest engine back then. Stephen gave a warm smile and said "Welcome to Ulfstead Castle, Duck, The Duke and Duchess are waiting for you."

Duck smiled at Stephen and chugged in beside him. Once Duck was inside, Stephen looked at the old drawbridge in dismay. "If another engine with a much heavier load gets on that rickety old bridge it might collapse. I must alert the Duke at once." Stephen carefully backed up and followed Duck.

The Duke was standing in front of the castle and smiled at Duck and Stephen. "Thank you for delivering these trucks. Please leave the trucks and be on you way." the Duke said kindly. "Uh, excuse me sir but the old drawbridge. It is 0old needs to be replaced at once!" The Duke put a hand on his chin thoughtfully and looked at Duck. "If it's too much to ask could you go and tell the Fat Controller we need a new drawbridge? You could save an engine before gets on the bridge."

Duck smiled at the Duke and smiled. "Yes, sir." 

Then Duck carefully went over the drawbridge and carefully went over. it creaked but it did so quietly since Duck drooped off his trucks.

"I must see the Fat Controller before that tragedy. And Duck went to Knapford Station to tell him the news of the drawbridge.

"I just hope I wont see Diesel there." 


	2. Percy and Diesel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diesel is up to his old tricks again with Percy and Duck.

Before Duck left Ulfstead Castle he overheard Steven tell the Duke about the creaky bridge. He decided tell the Fat Controller about it since Steven is too old and slow to go to Knapford Station. He headed towards there at once. Until he reached the station he saw Percy. Believe it or not but Percy is one of the kindest steam engines on Sodor. Whether if you’re late or need help with some troublesome trucks loaded with goods to be sent to Brendam Docks or take care of passenger coaches, Percy is there to help. “Hello Duck!” Percy called cheerfully to the GWR engine. “Hello Percy is the Fat Controller here? I must tell him there is a problem at Ulfstead Castle.” “No need for that, Duck”, a voice boomed beside Duck. Duck shifted his eyes towards the platform and there stood the Fat Controller. He looked stern and spoke firmly, “I just received word that the bridge st Ulfstead Castle needs repairs or maybe it needs to be replaced.” He gave one stern look at Duck and said “ There has been an accident at Gordon’s Hill with James and some trucks loaded with coal and I need you to deliver the trucks and do your other jobs. You’ve been a little behind schedule.” Duck put his best serious face and replied with a “Yes sir.” then turned his eyes towards Percy and said before leaving “I will see you later Percy. We will talk later.” Before he left Duck remembered something. “Percy please be on the lookout for Diesel. Apparently he’s up to his old tricks. Percy smiled at Duck and told him reassuringly “Don’t worry about me Duck, I’ll be fine. If Diesel does anything silly I will tell Sir Topham Hat at once.” Duck smiled and raced off to help out James and to do his other jobs. Percy wondered why Duck was telling him about Diesel. He knew Devious Diesel was always up to his old tricks. Shunting trucks full of goods or sometimes he shunts other engines because he claims ‘it’s fun to shunt trucks and engines!’ The other engines told him time and again to stop being devious but it was no use. Percy sighed. Here goes another busy day on Sodor. Once Sir Topham Hat gave him his jobs. He set off to do them. Percy hopes he won’t see Diesel during his jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I was on gone on hiatus for months trying to figure out the next chapters for "The Lost Children of the Avengers" and I had some writers block and couldn't figure out the rest of the chapter I'm working on and I wanted to make it longer than usual. Plus I know what happens when Natasha returns. And I wanted ideas for my chapter so please summit your ideas there I would greatly appreciate it. And I wanted to write something dedicated to an old classic cartoon from my childhood.


End file.
